


Consumed

by archangeloftheyear



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangeloftheyear/pseuds/archangeloftheyear
Summary: He can’t look away.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought of. It’s super short

There he drowned in their eyes, he was completely consumed, helpless as they drew closer and in a blink of an eye a splash of red sprayed. It spewed and spewed. Now here he lays, breathless. Still enraptured by their eyes as the light left his.


End file.
